LED display screens have been widely used due to energy conservation and environment protection. Especially the small-pitch display screens with a dot pitch of less than 3 mm have a growing market demand due to the advantages of bright colors, high resolution, seamless splicing, and ultra-quietness. Recently, the magnetic-attaching LED display screens with small pitch which can be maintained at front side uses single-module attachment at home and abroad, and then a plurality of modules are directly attached on a box body or a mounting member through a magnetic steel seat. In order to meet the requirements for actual assembly and disassembly, the magnetic force of the present magnetic-attaching LED display screens with small pitch which can be maintained at front side is smaller. After large LED screen is assembled, because of the small offset and mutual extrusion of the magnetic-attaching module, non-adjustable and unrepairable degree of smoothness and module gaps with different sizes brought by repeated assemblies during maintenance will be caused. In order to avoid the small offset and extrusion of the installed magnetic-attaching module with small magnetic force, the installed magnetic-attaching module are fixedly attached on the box or the mounting member, but due to the non-adjustment of the installed magnetic-attaching module, in practical applications, the accumulated error caused by related mounting members such as a mounting structure or a mounting plane cannot be effectively solved, and the smoothness and the module gaps cannot be well guaranteed.